Truth Or Dare, Welcome MFBB fans!
by Li-Chan126
Summary: Gather people, as I RAS, gathered all Metal Fusion to ZeroG characters for humiliating truth or dare! Send me one, send me every humoruous dares and truths you wish to show me! Manga-only characters, movie-only characters, Beywheelz/Beyraiderz characters are also accpted! Just read the rules and BAM! You'll almost die laughing! Includes yaoi/yuri/romance. OCs decided! 1000 views!
1. Prologue and Rules

"Hello, bladers!"

RAS shouted into the microphone, startling every sleeping blader. They all stormed out of their rooms, and started yelling at the same time at the tiny fangirl who dared to wake them up...At 2 in the morning. Even the calmest bladers, like Nile, were shouting loudly. RAS frowned and screamed into the microphone once again,

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING RIGHT NOW! EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

All the bladers stayed quiet, even Kyouya and Ryuuga. Some were glaring and some were looking at the tiny Asian girl fearfully. They always knew she was a crazy fangirl but this was their first time seeing her yell directly at them.

RAS coughed slightly and spoke into the microphone calmly,

"Today I RAS, fangirl of MFBB, declare to host a show...MFBB Truth or Dare!"

All the bladers looked at her like she was insane. Oh wait, she already was. RAS giggled and continued,

"I know I have the stinking state test soon but that, will not stop me from fangirling! I want all of you, MFBB fans to send me as much dares and questions as you want!"

"I don't want to participate!"

"Too bad Ginga, you are. By the way, if any of you do not participate like Hagane-kun over here..."

RAS smiled creepily and soon, she dragged out a machine. She took out a fake Hasbro bey and dropped it into the machine. The machine made horrible sounds as it crushed the bey into dust and soon, silvery powder came out of the machine, some of its plastic parts mixed into the silvery dust.

"Your beys will turn like this, ok~?"

She had a really creepy smile across her face, and for some bladers, she reminded them of that freaky Douji.

"So, let the show begin!"

* * *

_**Hey guys, RAS here :)**_

_**Yes, as you read above im starting a truth or dare story! But there are a few rules so plz read EVERYTHING!**_

**I don't mind yaoi/yuri/romance questions or dares but NO SEXUAL THEMED-STUFF! If they are, they'll be overlooked.**

**If you guys give me dares/questions on reviews, I'll not put them in the story. PM ONLY!**

**No curse words, ok?**

**You can send it to ANY BLADER. Metal Fusion to Zero G(Shogun Steel)! Manga-only characters or movie-only characters are also welcome! You can also send it to Beywheelz/Beyraiderz people!**

_**I hope lots of you participate! :)**_


	2. The Show Starts!

"Wake up-!"

"..."

RAS sighed, since she had to show people her "violent side" on the show. She magically whipped out a megaphone, cleared her throat and screamed loudly,

"WAKEUPORI'MDROPPINGALLYOURBEYSINTHEMACHINE!"

This made everyone jump, change into their clothes and run out to the stage and sit down on their own chair. And it only took 5, no 4.89 seconds.

"Wow, that was fast. Anyhoo... Welcome readers and bladers! I am your tiny host, RAS! Today is our first chapter of MFBB Truth or Dare!"

Fake applause sound blared from the speakers. RAS smiled and gently shook the notecards in her hand. Bladers knew instantly that they were truths and dares RAS received, and they knew some of them were yaoi, yuri or romance dares/questions. Everyone hoped that they would not be a victim...To anything.

"Before we start, all of you must wear this."

When the girl snapped her fingers, a white bracelet appeared on everyone's wrists and locked around it. The bracelet had three small green LED lights blinking.

"What's this?"

"That is a lie detector, my Yo-Yo-kun."

"Shut up! Don't call me Yo-Yo and I am not yours to keep!"

"Whatever. So Ryugie...Do you mind LYING for us?"

"I am not going to."

"Say sayonara to L-Drago then."

"Why do I have to lie now?"

"I want you to."

"Fine... L-Drago is not my partner."

The LED lights blinked red and soon, it shocked Ryuuga. Bad. He knocked out, and all the others just looked at him in shock.

"Is he...Dead?!"

"No, Kenchi. Actually, he's in a state of shock. And I literally mean shock. You're suppose to feel like you're dead for 15 minutes but since we don't have time for that,"

RAS snapped her fingers and Ryuuga instantly came back to life.

"I'll just revive him now."

"...I almost died."

Ryuuga muttered and RAS smirked at the others, sending 'you-guys-better-tell-the-truth' look.

"Ok, the show begins...Now! Ok, I have four questions from GoldenAngel999. It's to Ginga, Tsubasa, Ryuuga and Masamune, with one yaoi question to...One who looks like an uke the most."

Everyone looked at Ginga and Ginga looked at Ryuuga.

"Why are you looking at me?! There is no way I'm an uke, ok?"

"Of course you totally are uke! You dominate over everyone!"

"Wait, are you saying that ukes are dominant and semes are..."

"Isn't that right?"

"No idiot, semes are dominant."

"Oh."

"Enough."

RAS coughed, snapping the white-haired and ginger-haired male back to reality.

"So the yaoi question goes to Ginga, ok? And since that was the first question she listed... To Ginga, are you in love with Masamune or falling for him in any way?"

"Masamune!? Uh..."

"Time's ticking. And don't you dare lie."

"Um...I don't know...I'm not in love with him but...I don't know..If I am...Falling for him..."

He didn't get shocked.

"Truth! Now a question to Tsuba-chi!"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll. So the question is, Tsubasa, are you planning to cut your long, beautiful hair anytime soon?"

"Um...Actually yes."

"I wish you didn't...Well whatever. Now to Ryugie!"

Ryuuga growled at the nickname but didn't attack the crazy fangirl.

"Ok, Ryuuga why so serious?"

"...How am I suppose to answer this?"

"Just do the best you can."

"Fine. I am serious because the Dragon Emperor must be serious enough to win battles and be the strongest."

"Ok, you weren't shocked. Truth!"

RAS looked over to Masamune and continued,

"To Masamune, you seem to be obsessed with pandas. Why is that?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE SO CUTE! THEY'RE SO BIG AND FLUFFY AND CUTE AND FURRY AND..."

"That's enough, Masa-moo-moo."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Hmm, I'm the host here. Now, I have some more truths from Darkus Wavern. Don't worry, no yaoi. And these go to Ryuuto and Zero!"

"They aren't...Weird right?"

"Yeah don't worry Zero."

RAS smiled but it looked creepy to Zero... A lot.

"Ok, Ryuuto, did you know that your power-crazy brother was out there? If so, why didn't you do anything?"

"Funny story actually. When nii-chan was with the first L-Drago, I was stuck in an ancient Mayan tomb and barely survived. I had air but almost no food and only water. But I found lots of treasure! Like the golden Mayan statues, jewels, silvers whatever you can imagine!"

"Oook...Now to you Zero. Have you ever battled in any of the regular stadiums? Not the Zero-G ones?"

"Yeah, tons! Before I came to Metal City, I only used the regular ones! And when I battled Kira for the first time it wasn't a Zero-G stadium and the one I fought Yoshio in the DNA base was a regular one!"

Zero smiled happily, making RAS drool a bit.

"Zero-kun, you're so cute! Uh...Ok, now last set of truths from AlxkendBlader..."

Everyone cheered.

"And I have dares."

Everyone whined.

"Ok, since his or her truths need some Beywheelz/Beyraiderz characters, let's see how the spin-off series people are doing!"

A huge screen popped up behind RAS and showed them a room full of Beywheelz and Beyraiderz people.

"Hi!"

"Oh hey, look guys! Hi!"

Sho waved and the others glanced at their screen, some waving.

"Now, I have questions and dares for you people! First question is for Kaiser Gray, hey have you ever encountered other types of Beys asides from BeyRaiderz like Samurai Ifrit?"

"Does he or she mean that have I encountered different types of beyraiderz like beyblade or different beyriaderz?"

"I bet the second one."

"Then, yes I have. Before I turned to Kaiser, I battled many battlers in my time."

"You talk like an old man Kaiser...You're my favorite villain in Beyraiderz."

"I do not care, go on."

RAS looked at the notecard.

"This one's for Gigante and David."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Ok so the question is...What do you think about Beyraiderz?"

"We hate it! We never come out! Even in flashbacks! Seriously! Didn't Sho and Odin say stuff about the new world TOGETHER?! Then where are we?! See those three people come out but not us?! Seriously, they abandoned their team Eswhatever it is!"

Both brothers yelled in rage, and some wheelers and battlers had to hold them back to restrain them.

"Yea... Ok please someone calm them down. Now to Argo..."

"Hm."

"Why do you encourage your siblings to cheat?"

"Because that's always been the way of the Garcias! We cheat, we win!"

"Ok, Lock him up somewhere. He's annoying."

Argo was dragged off of the stage.

"Ok now to Pluto... What gave you the idea of taking over the world with Nemesis' evil powers?"

"It's in my blood, mortal. I am the descendant of the King Hades himself, and it has been our family's duty to fulfill his promise about his return when the time came. However those pesky brats! You messed up my plan!"

RAS dragged Pluto off of the stage herself before he attacked any of the Legend Bladers.

"Now the dares!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Only two people submitted their dares, it's fine. Ok, let's start with GoldenAngel999's. She wanted Masamune to go into a room full of monkeys that pull his hair and pound him with sledge hammers. And she also wanted Justin Bieber's "Baby" as the background music."

"Why me?!"

"Because she likes you. Now, who wants to drag this guy to that room in the corner?"

Kyouya and Ryuuga immediately stood up and dragged Masamune.

"I thought you were my friends! Don't do this!"

"We are NOT your friends."

Both of them threw the crying boy into the room and heard horrible screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME MONKEYS! MY HAIR! TURN THE MUSIC OFF!"

"Hehe, good dare. Now to Gingi..."

"No!"

"Yes, and you are suppose to fall into a pool...Full of sharks."

"N-"

RAS dragged the pool to the stage and pushed Ginga in.

"SANHGHJDSJGIKHDUKHEWKJKJRWHFJK! STOP BITING ME SHARKHKFHSHKDBJSHDBHJEAB!"

"Now Kyouya~"

RAS smiled(like *^^*) but Kyouya got creeped out. RAS took out a pink hair dye and asked Ryuuga to pin Kyouya down.

"You need to get your hair dyed pink!"

"HECK, NO! GET OFF OF ME RYUUGA!"

"Shut up Tategami."

RAS smirked and readied herself.

Two hours passed and all three bladers were released from their torture. Masamune had bruises all over his body and Ginga had sharp bite marks. Kyouya lost his pride and his hair was pink. Not just any pink, hot pink.

"You suck. RAS..."

Kyouya murmured but RAS didn't catch it.

"Now dares from AlxkendBlader! Hey Sho, Glen and Flame or Kaiser, I need you three here so move to this room!"

The three nodded and shortly, they arrived.

"Ok Sho, you need to teach Ginga about beywheelz."

"Sweet!"

Both redheads exclaimed and they hurried to the nearest beywheelz stadium to practice.

"To Rago now! AlxkendBlader said, I dare you, the Child of Nemesis, to battle against Kaiser Gray! Your Diablo Nemesis X:D against Kaiser Gray's own Ifrit BeyRaiderz! No Power Tokens, just a flat-out battle to the finish!"

"Easy. I'll beat this fool in a flash."

Both said at the same time and looked at each other, growling.

"Just go battle there."

Both readied their launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

The bey and the beyraiderz clashed and RAS turned away from them.

"Aren't you going to see it?"

Leon asked and RAS shook her head.

"They'll take long. Now to the last dare. To Ryo, I dare you to annoy Glen with your corny self-proclamation as the Immortal Phoenix!"

"No, I'm not listening to the old guy!"

"Whatever! I am the Immortal Phoenix, aka IP! I am so strong that I never die!"

"Agh, stop it old man!"

Glen and Ryusei soon argued loudly, and RAS had to yell again. When the dares were all finished and everyone quieted down, Rago came back with an angry face with Kaiser smiling.

"You won?"

"Yes. "

Ginga and Sho also returned to the group, showing off Ginga's new beywheelz skill.

* * *

Sorry i was late! My computer died and i had to work on my ipad!

I love those of you who submitted their dares/truth! Yay!

and plz guys, i said no truths/dares on reviews. I just found the truths and dares after i posted thIs chapter. Please, no truths/dares on reviews.


	3. The New Participants!

This chapter got really long because I received so much more letters! Thank you! I'm breaking this chapter into multiple parts; So if you don't see your truth/dare here, don't get worried!

Ok, enough talk. Let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own any MFBB/OC here except for the plot and Ryua, who is my OC. Everything else belongs to Takafumi Adachi and the creators of OCs.

* * *

"Hi guys!"

Ryua shouted into her microphone, startling some of the bladers who were dozing off. It was 4 in the morning and Ryua, who loved to annoy bladers just like her creator, had threatened them with their beys and made them come out.

"RAS felt sick(which is true in real life too) so I'm subbing for her!"

"Wish you didn't..."

Someone muttered and the white-haired girl glared at the bladers, trying to figure out who said that. But she soon gave up on it and turned to the cameras.

"And today, we have some people joining us! Please welcome Morgan, Riga and Riki!"

Almost all the bladers fake-clapped and the loud speakers blurted out clapping sounds. A boy with burnt orange and copper came out first, followed by a girl with raven-colored hair and another girl with green-hair. The boy took a spot next to a bluenette, Hikaru, and two girls sat down on either side of Ryuuga.

"Oi, you took my spot Riga!"

"Well you're a host so stay up!"

"I'm sitting down today!"

Ryua glared at Riga and sat right next to Sakyo, pushing Takanosuke to go sit with Ren. Sakyo glared at the girl but didn't say anything.

"Well...Let me introduce the guests! Here we have next to Hikaru, Morgan Blue Robinson Abyss, who is apparently Zeo's cousin!"

"Hi, people."

"Hey Morgan!"

Zeo and Morgan exchanged an air-fist bump, along with Masamune and Toby. Then all four held up their finger, showing the #1 sign.

"You do it too?"

Ryua asked, and Morgan nodded.

"Ok, well now we have Riga, who apparently took my seat next to Ryuuga-san..."

Ryua muttered the last words but everyone heard it, even Riga.

"Come to think of it, don't Riga and Ryua look alike?"

Ginga blurted out, and everyone looked at them. Yes they had long hair, patch of red in their bangs, they were both tall and looked a bit mature than their actual age.

"We do... I thought she was my dark self."

"I thought you were my long lost twin."

"Hm, I guess our creators have similar...I don't know the word. Now... Passing on from Riga, we have Riki Elestria!"

A girl who looked much like Kyouya smiled and waved warmly, unlike the green-haired boy who happened to be sitting on her left.

"You two seriously look alike."

"I know Ginga. Just go on will you?"

"Sure, TateKyo-kun!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I am the host here~ Ok, let's start with the show! First we have GoldenAngel999-san again! No yaoi truths or dares from her!"

Ryua pouted secretly, since she was a yaoi-fangirl just like RAS.

"Okkk...Ginga!"

"Me? Ok!"

"Have you ever heard of Marcus Johns and do you think he's funny?"

"Um no and since I don't know him..."

"You don't know him?"

"Why? Am I suppose to know about him?"

"Nah, just askin'. Ok, now to Hikaru!"

Hikaru, who was busy chatting away with Morgan, didn't hear the white-hair's voice. Ryua shook her and told her that it was her turn.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right. But it's a romance truth~"

"But I thought there weren't any-"

"YAOI questions from HER."

"Ok...What's the question?"

"Who are you falling for recently?"

"Um...Is it ok if I tell you in private?"

"Hm...As long as it's true."

"Sure."

Hikaru walked over to Ryua and whispered that special someone's name. Ryua smiled and looked over at all the boys in the room, giving them the creeps.

"I'm not telling you guys but I'll reveal it when the OCs say bye bye~"

"All right..."

Morgan's voice sounded sad, but no one quite caught it.

"Ok, next question to Zero... Oh now that I notice, this one seems like yaoi."

"What?! Not fair!"

"Just answer truthfully."

"Ok.."

"Are you a love child of Ginga and Masamune?"

"What?! Uh-No! I'm not related to them!"

Zero stood up from his spot and walked over to one of the cameras.

"I don't know who you are miss, but I have my REAL parents! Ginga and Masamune aren't my parents! They don't have blue eyes ya know?!"

"Someone go calm him down."

Shinobu and Ren dragged him off the stage to cool him down, and all three returned just in time for another truth.

"This one's to Yuu~"

"Ah, sweet!"

The orange-haired boy giggle and looked at Ryua for his question. Ryua read it and her face became dark, since the question would be cruel to Yuu.

"Well, Ryu-Ryu?"

"Uhm... How would you feel... If there was no ice cream anywhere in the world?"

"WHAT?! NO ICE CREAM?! WHY IS THIS PERSON SO CRUEL?! WITHOUT ICE CREAM I WOULD DIE DUE TO LOW SUGAR AND- AND-"

Yuu was panicking and it took 5 people to pin him down and give him a medicine to make him fall asleep. Ryua sighed in relief as the little boy laid on a sofa she created and went onto the next participant's truth.

"This one's from Ryugafangirl Riga-san! First to Tsubasa, do you know who cut your hair before the debut of MFB?"

"Uh, Adachi-sama. He cuts every people's hair."

"I thought Ryuuga did it for you."

"No, he designed my other hair, the Zero-G one and he cut it for me."

"Oh. Ok."

Ryua fliiped to the next notecard, reading it aloud.

"To. Ginga, a hamburger in a piranha pool or a sack of money?"

"Uhm... Hamburger or money... If I choose hamburger I'll die but if I choose the money, the mean fish will eat everything!"

"I wish you take the piranha one."

Riga spoke up, while she was on top of Ryuuga. She had pounced on Ryuuga AGAIN and the pouncing before were cut from the show because, well, the owner of RS channel said no to pouncing scenes unless they were necessary.

"So that you can leave me and Ryuuga-sama alone~"

"Get off of me!"

"No. Never~"

"Riga you better get off..."

The last sentence came out of Ryua's and Riki, who were glaring at Riga intensly. The three girls, crushing on the same person (although Ryua was also interested in Sakyo, Kite, Kyouya and etc.) were rivals, and were about to fight each other until Nile and Demure separated the girls.

"Hey, calm down."

"Nile's right guys..."

The girls "Hmph" in frustration but obeyed. Riga was moved to sit between Benkei and Nile, and Riki was sent to sit between Zero and Shinobu. Ryua, being the host was told that she couldn't sit down and they all pouted.

"Fiiiiine. Another truth from Riga... To Kyouya. Who are you dating? Madoka or Hikaru?"

Shock came across Kyouya's and Morgan's face. Kyouya glared at Riga and stated,

"I am NOT dating either! I don't like girls, ok?"

"Wait so you aren't dating Hikaru?"

Morgan asked from his spot and Kyouya shook his head. Morgan pumped his fist and yelled loudly in his mind.

"Oooh... I'm getting some yaoi inspirations.."

"Maybe we can lock Kyouya and Ryuuga in a closet together!"

Ryua and Riki giggled, two becoming friends thanks to yaoi. Ryuuga and Kyouya looked at each other and made disgusted faces while the two fangirls chatted about yaoi fanfics.

"Heh.. Ah well, I'll talk to Riki more about yaoi later~ Now this question's to... Ryuuga-san of course. What's the most humiliating thing you've ever done?"

"Losing to Ginga and Rago."

"That's not humiliating."

"It is."

'Him and his pride. That's what makes him so cool~!' The three girls thought, and Ryuuga suddenly felt a chill up his spine.

"Ok, this'll be our last truth tonight since I'm running out of time. To Madoka, why does your father irresponsibly leave the shop to you while he swims all the way to Las Vegas?"

"How did you know he went to Las Vegas?!"

"I spy everything with my little eyes!"

Riga giggled, and everyone, especially Ryuuga got creeped out.

"Well he left to go to Las Vegas to PLAY IN THE CASINO AND GET MONEY TO BUY BEY PARTS AND GUESS WHAT? HE NEVER SENDS ME A LETTER!"

Sudden outburst from Madoka surprised everyone and Maru, never seeing her chief like that, fainted from the shock she recieved.

"Madoka killed Maruuu!"

Zero cried and Eight shook the pink-haired girl. Others were trying to calm Madoka down and Ryua sweat dropped due to the huge chaos created on the set.

"Well... That's all folks! See ya people soon!"


	4. Continued Truths

OCs will be staying longer than I thought! Yay!

Sorry for late upload! Too many geometry probelms to solve!

* * *

Warnings: Contains yaoi truths/dares.

Disclaimer: RyuugaAndSakyo DO NOT own all the characters except for Ryua. The characters belong to Takafumi Adachi, GoldenAngel999, AnimeXWolfy and Ryugafangirl Riga.

"Hiya, guys! I'm Takanosuke!"

The curly-blonde boy giggled, holding up a microphone in his hand. He was wearing his normal attire, since he refused the suit that the coordinators gave him.

"Ryua said she has some truths and dares tonight, so I'm hosting for her! Now let the show start!"

The red curtains drew back, revealing all the bladers and surprisingly, wheelers and battlers too. They were all sitting together, and the three fangirls and a fanboy were swooning over people. Morgan was sitting next to Hikaru, and as usual, talking to her. Riga and Riki took a seat on either side of Ryuuga, and Kyouya just happened to be sitting besides Riki. Ryua sat between Sakyo and Kite although she wished that she was also next to the popular Dragon Emperor.

"Ryuuga~ Want to come visit my place after this?"

Riga smiled up at him and Ryuuga, obviously creeped out by this, yelled at Takanosuke to hurry up and start.

"Ok, ok! So last time, we finished Ryugafangirl Riga-chan's truths. Today it's AnimeXWolfy-chan's! She's also the creator of Riki!"

The girl smiled and waved, probably because she knew that the truths were yaoi. Well, one.

"Ok, and ooh! We have yaoi question! It's to Kyouya!"

"Why me?!"

"Because my creator likes you as the uke the most."

Now some people snickered at the thought of all mighty Kyouya getting jumped on by someone. It was hard to believe for them but Riki and Ryua, who read and wrote PLENTY of Kyouya-uke fanfic, smiled.

"Ok.. So, who would you rather be handcuffed to? Ryuuga or Nile? Or both?"

"NEITHER!"

And for the first time, wait no-SECOND time in the show, the bracelet zapped Kyouya. He was knocked out and people stared at him in disbelief. Ryuuga and Nile were quite startled, they never knew Kyouya had feelings for either of them, or both.

"Uhm... RAS? Can you wake Kyouya up? He got zapped..."

Ryua called out to invisible RAS and a snap rang throughout the stage. Kyouya woke up instantly and his face flushed with different tones of pink and red after he remembered why he was zapped.

"So~ TateKyo~"

Yuu singsonged and Kyouya, after glaring at him, sighed.

"I don't know, ok?"

Silence.

No zaps.

"Oooh... Someone's got a crush~"

"Shut up Yuu!"

After one bop on the head and pouting, Takanosuke laughed and continued.

"Now this one! It's the last truth from her! And it's to... Ryuuga!"

"Dammit..."

"Why are you wearing a tiara? P.S. Headpiece is tiara fir boys!"

The question almost snapped Ryuuga. People could swear that dark aura was emitting from him and his golden eyes were narrowed.

"They are NOT TIARAS! Ugh, EVERY SINGLE TIME you idiotic people ask me that!"

"R-Ryuuga! Calm down!"

Kenta panicked from the other side of the room and Ginga tried to hold him in place. Ryua called for the author again and she magically appeared with rainbow ponies, injecting a medicine and making him fall asleep.

"That was close..."

Dunamis muttered and Aguma nodded. Ryuuga was sent to a room so that he could rest and calm down.

"Uhm... Sorry Wolfy-san. Ryuuga hates it when he calls his head piece the t-word..."

Takanosuke bowed apologetically, and moved on to next set of truths.

"Now this one.. It's from AlxkendBlader. And he/she wants the spin-off people too!"

Stage lights flashed on every single wheeler and battlers, making them cover their eyes from the bright light.

"Now, this one is to Kaiser Gray~!"

"Me again?"

"Yeah."

Takanosuke took a deep breath in, and read his notecard.

"I congratulate you, K.G. You don't mind this nickname do you? For your victory against the Child of Nemesis himself. Rago is never an easy opponent to defeat, just ask Ginga Hagane. I assume that he's put up quite a nasty fight, but nothing that you could not handle?"

"Hm.. First of all, I do not mind your nickname. And yes, he used Armageddon on me and I almost died, AGAIN. However, I eventually won in the end."

"I'll defeat you! I will, Kaiser Gray!"

And the red-hair villain and child of Nemesis dived at each other, but soon realized that the authoress had their bey/beyraiderz and immediately stopped.

"Wow. Ok, next one! It's to Rago! Now, what do you think of Kaiser Gray's battling skills? Were they any impressive? Oh, and I would also like to know who locked you up in that cavern with the Nemesis Bladers..."

"It was just like how a worm would battle, I don't even know how I lost. And I was not locked up, I was in there so I could have a cup of tea with those bladers."

Every bladers smirked at their imagination of Rago sipping tea from fancy china along with the Nemesis bladers. Takanosuke was snickering until he caught a glimpse of Rago's glare. He immediately stopped and cleared his throat to continue.

"Now to Pluto. If you AND Rago are descended from King Hades, the original wielder of Nemesis, then could you two be related by blood?"

Pluto looked at Rago and he looked back at Takanosuke.

"Haa.. Yes. But we're distant cousins. For some reason, the fragment did not come to me but to that guy and you know the story."

"Oh, ok! Now to... Ginga! Out of all the types of Beys, which one do you prefer? Beyblades, BeyWheelz, or BeyRaiderz?"

Ginga tapped his chin while muttering to himself.

"Hm... I have a beyblade right now and it's really cool... But the wheels are cool too.. And I tried the raiderz with Sho there which was pretty fun.. But.. I still like beyblade the best!"

"Agreed! Now to Sho-kun!"

Takanosuke pointed at Sho and he smiled, waving at the camera.

"Have you told the Cruise siblings, as well as Ricky Gills about your adventures back in Destection City? Maybe by any chance you could show them around there sometime?"

"Yup! While we were traveling, Leon, Jin and I told them all about our adventures! And yeah, after this, we are going to show them around our city."

"Oooh, can I come too?"

Ginga furiously shook his arms in his seat to get Sho's attention, which made Sho sweatdrop.

"Uh, guys? Is that all right?"

"I don't mind a little company!"

Jimmy giggled and Rachel nodded. Ricky gave him a thumbs up sign and the other two nodded as well, along with Leon's "Let's go now!" statement. RAS didn't allow it, of course, and Leon sighed in defeat.

"To Cycnus! Now, Cycnus of the Nemesis Bladers, how would you respond to a nickname like "Swan Boy"? Would you be offended?"

"I would be HIGHLY OFFENDED!"

Cycnus growled and was about to attack, well until King and Masamune held him down until Dunamis was able to make him swallow a sleeping pill.

"We have lots of angry bladers today.. Oh well. Now to Keyser, why do you wear that mask? Is it for intimidation purposes, or do you need it to compensate for any breathing problems, considering that you've been in that musty cavern?"

"Oh. I have asthma. I need this mask to breathe."

"No wonder, you were in that cave for a long time."

Takanosuke commented and Ceyser, having a bit more calm personality than Cycnus, shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, to Zeo-san. What if I told you about a Spin Track that is 2.75mm in height, and it was to be used for Flame Byxis but it was never to be?"

"Meh, nothing. Ziggurat already told me that a long time ago..."

Zeo gritted his teeth after saying the name bitterly.

"Oh, well. Now to Chris. How have you come to acquire Phantom Orion? Was it passed down through your family or have you found it in some shrine somewhere?"

"Nah, my father built it for me. He's a bey mechanic."

"Can I have his phone number?!"

Madoka yelled from 10 seats down but Chris turned it away.

"Aaaw..."

"Oh well. Now to Ryan, what do you think of Beyraiderz?"

"Horrible. I wasn't in it."

"I loved it because you weren't in it."

Leon retorted back at Ryan and the blue haired man-who looks like Damian-growled at the spin-off lion boy and threatened to attack, but he was soon intimidated by huge group of Leon's fangirls who visited the studio and the author.

"Heh-heh... That was a bit freaky.. Ok, now on to IAmTheCookieQueen's truth! Zero, who do you want to kill between Shinobu and Kite?"

"WHAT?!"

All three stood up from their seats in disbelief, their blue, green and aquamarine orbs widened in shock.

"WHY WOULD I KILL THEM?! THEY'RE MY BEST BUDDIES!"

Zero wailed and the other two nodded altogether, sending glares at IAmTheCookieQueen, who happened to be in the guest stage.

"I AM NOT KILING THESE TWO! MAYBE SAKY- WAIT, WHAT?! AH, MY TONGUE'S ALL TWISTED!"

"Wait, did you just say Sakyo?!"

Takanosuke and Ryua glared at Zero, who was a bit scared of the fangirl and the fanboy. He shook his head and started to babble.

"No I would never kill these two and Sakyo.. Well maybe if he did something evil, which he likely won't... But if Kite or Shinobu turned evil, I might have to kill them.. But I likely wouldn't."

"So, the answer?"

"No one."

"That was simple."

The stage turned calm again and Takanosuke cleared his now kind of scratchy throat to continue.

"Eh-Hem.. Yeah, we'll continue. This is from amazingsamantha and these are to Yuu, Masamune and Ginga. To Yuu, did you ever have a crush in your life?"

"ICE CREAMS ARE MY CRUSH!"

"He is serious. He's not zapped."

Ginga said, amazes that the little blonde boy's fetish for ice cream was that great.

"Wow. Ok, to Masamune. You like pandas, but who told you that they were real?"

"THEY ARE REAL! I SAW THEM IN A ZOO ONCE! AND I WANT A PERSONAL PANDA FOR ONLY MYSELF! I'LL NAME HIM 'THE BEST PANDA IN THE WORLD' AND MAKE HIM BEYBLADE!"

"That is SO weird."

Some bladers, wheelers and battlers said at once, and the others gave him a weird look. Except for King, of course. He started to yell at Masamune to let him cuddle the panda too,if he ever gets one.

"Moving on! Ginga, what happened to your mother?"

"She's a traveler, actually! She doesn't come to Koma often but I still get her letters."

"And most of the fandom thought that your mother passed away."

RAS' voice echoed and Ginga's lips started to quiver.

"Why would she be?!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. We just thought she was. There was no mention of her in the manga or the anime."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now to... Ryua's truths!"

"NO!"

All the bladers who, sadly, were the victims of Ryua's fangirling-which happens to be Ryuuga, Kyouya, Chris, Dashan, Nile, Sakyo, Kite, Eight and much more- Stood up, shouting. However, they couldn't do anything hasty for the tiny author was glaring at their backs and the white-haired girl happened to be the author's OC.

"Don't worry guys~ Almost all of them are yaoi~"

"Shut up! Takanosuke, end this now!"

Sakyo shouted and Takanosuke, happening to be a HUGE fanboy of Sakyo, nodded but his place as the show host ended due to RAS knocking him out.

"I'm the host again so you all better sit down OR ELSE!"

Everyone sat down obediently.

"Ok. These are to Ryuuga,"

"Sh-"

"Kyouya,"

"Dammit..."

"Chris,"

"No..."

"Sakyo,"

"..."

"And Jin."

"No.. No.."

"And only one of them's not yaoi."

The victims perked up their ears for the lucky one, just in case that they would be the one.

"And the unfortunate one is.."

'How is that unfortunate..?!'

All the victims shouted in their minds, sweatdropping.

"Jin Ryu!"

"Yes!"

"Dammit!"

Jin, happier than ever, smiled widely.

"Kukuku... Now to some yaoi-licious truths... Ryuuga."

"Get me out of here..."

"Who do you prefer? Sakyo, Ginga or Kyouya?"

"WHAT?!"

All four stood up, glaring at the smiling host and then at the white haired girl. Riki was also smiling, since she was a yaoi-fangirl and all.

"Why am I in there anyway?!"

Sakyo said in frustration and Ryua shrugged.

"'Cause. I like you and Ryuuga together."

"You insane-"

"A.N.S.W.E.R. NOW."

"Tch... No."

"ANSWER!"

"I said no!"

The two argued, and the author did not notice a certain curly-blonde boy waking up and snatching the microphone away to speak.

"That's all folks! See ya next time!"

"HEY!"

The curtains started to close on them.

"Wait! They didn't even answer my-"

The curtains completely closed, ending the show for the day.


	5. A Heated Rivalry! And Dares! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own MFBB, its characters, Morgan, Riki and Riga.

*Not all the dares will be on this chapter*

"He-llo bladers!"

Ryua, being the official hostess-AGAIN-yelled loudly and the curtain drew out. Unlike her last attire 2 episodes ago, she was wearing a fancy red dress and her hair was loose. RAS had persuaded her to wear that to "attract" Ryuuga and all her other crushes. Unfortuantely(for Ryua) Riki and Riga were all wearing fancy dresses.

"And hello, viewers, guests and participants!"

And rivals, Ryua muttered but no one caught it.

"We are here with Metal Fight Beyblade Truth or Dare! And guess what?"

"Is this the final episode?!"

Ginga blurted out and Ryua chuckled, swaying her finger sideways. Ginga immediately knew that the crazy authoress was far from finishing this show, and sighed in defeat.

"We got new truths are dares!"

"BOO-!"

"And we can start the dares today!"

"NO!"

The stage was soon in chaos. Yuu and Tithi frantically ran around yelling something like "the Mayan calendar predicted the last date too soon" and "no more ice creams". Ryuuga and Kyouya attempted to escape the set, Dunamis started to pray to the stars, Flame tried desperately to disappear again, Masamune looked for a black market to buy pandas, and Ginga called the burger shop to eat as much burgers as he could before he "died". This, was of course, aired live to every viewer, but was soon cut off since some panicked bladers broke the cameras.

The TVs of the viewers soon came back in, revealing calm bladers and a clean set, thanks to the power of the authoress. Ryua sighed and turned to the cameras, smiling brightly.

"Sorry! But now we're back on live, and we'll start the show! The last set of truths are from ImmaRebelGrrrl, and these are to Rachel, Nicole, Marche and Covey! Ok, Rachel. Which of the boys from Beyraiderz do you like most?"

"W-Why do you ask?"

"C'mon. You can whisper it."

Rachel blushed bright pink and Jimmy snickered quietly next to her. All the boys who were featured in Beyraiderz blushed too, well, not Flame/Kaiser. Rachel shyly got up and whispered the name in the hostess' ear, and the white haired-girl smiled.

"Oooh~ Oh by the way guys, I'm going to say all the names you whispered into my ear at the final episode."

"W-What?"

"I told you that when Hikaru got a similar truth. Now go along, Rachel~"

"Ugh.."

Rachel walked back to her seat, until she stepped on her long dress/cloak and lost her balance. Luckily, Armez and Tempest caught her, and the rest of the four boys helped her with her long clothes and regain balance.

"Um... Thank you.."

"Welcome."

All 6 said in unison, and walked back to their seat.

"Ohoho~ Weeeell, let's go on~ To Nicole, Marche and Covey. Were you guys upset that you didn't appear on Beyraiderz?"

"Eh, I kinda was."

Nicole munched on her potato chips while Marche nodded silenitly next to theO blue-haired girl.

"Not me! I was just happy to see Leon in action! He was so cool!"

Covey's eyes sparkled and the fangirls and fanboys, which included Benkei, sweat dropped.

'I sure know how he feels like.'

Leon casted a weird look on Covey but smiled soon, liking his friendliness. However, his original counter part, Kyouya Tategami looked at Covey with a disgusted look.

"Ah well. Truths are finished. Now to *slurp* Dares..."

Everyone groaned and had fear in their eyes.

"Ok.. The first dare goes to... Our beloved red-head.."

Ginga, Sho and Glen gulped in nervousness.

"Ginga Hagane!"

"No!"

"GoldenAngel999 dared you to run around in your boxers, yelling 'Sometimes I just don't care!' "

"WHAT?!"

"Kukuku- I think this'll be a great sight for some people... Ah well. Strip!"

"No way! Hedoi(Cruel)!"

"NOW!"

Ryua snapped her fingers and the red-head was instantly in his boxers!

"AHH! PERVERT!"

"Haa... Cruel faith of the hostess..."

Ryua snapped her fingers once more, and Ginga ran around the set, yelling.

"SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T CARE! WHY AM I SAYI- SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T CARE!"

Masamune and King fell over laughing, Kyouya and Ryuuga laughed mockingly but also, blushed at Ginga's nice curves, and so did Chris and finally, Yuu and Tithi started to wheeze for air.

"G-GINGA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* HE-HE'S-"

Ryua had to snicker also, and so did the others. Zero clenched his stomach and laughed, although Ginga was his idol and all.

"All right, all right. Ginga, you can-HIC!-Stop."

Ginga immediately stopped and his clothes came back on to him. His face was beet-red, and he was about to cry.

"You guys are all MEAN!"

"Sorry-"

Morgan bowed apologetically from his seat, since his creator was the one who dared the red-head.

"That was funny. Well, now to new dare, which is again, from GoldenAngel999. Tsubasa, she dared you to hit Ryuuga with an iron sledgehammer and run around yelling 'Sparta'."

"She dared Tsubasa to hit WHO?!"

Riki and Riga stood up, glaring at Morgan, making the poor boy flinch. Ryuuga was also obviously pissed by this dare also, and so was Tsubasa.

"This aches my heart too... But I can't be so nice to everyone..."

'When was she ever nice to us?!'

"But.."

Riki and Riga fell asleep and an iron sledgehammer magically poofed up into Tsubasa's hand with rainbow glitter. Ryuuga was somehow stuck to his seat, his mouth shut. Ryua's eyes teared up as Tsubasa unwillingly walked over to slightly frightened Ryuuga, and slammed his hammer against his head.

"SPARTA!"

Tsubasa started to run around then, confusion, anger and sadness mixed together in his face. Ryuuga was knocked out cold and the three girls, two waking up right after they heard the horrible sound of hammer and head's fusion, tended to Ryuuga's care.

"SPARTA! NO, NOT SPAR-SPARTA!"

The set was now organized AGAIN, Tsubasa flushing in embarrassment and Ryuuga ticked off due to that dare.

"Ahaha... Well, that was all of GoldenAngel999's dares. Now to Ryugafangirl Riga's dares. And guess who's the first *curse word* victim..."

Everyone stared at Ryuuga, who was creeped out immensely.

"Ryuuga, you're dared to buy Riga a lollipop and let her sit on your lap, which is totally-"

"UNFAIR!"

The green-haired girl and the white-haired girl complained, while the black-haired one giggled in joy.

"Why... Are you torturing me..."

Ryuuga muttered, rubbing his temples. Riga just laughed and dragged Ryuuga to the nearest candy store. The two girls started to yell cuss words, cry, grit teeth and kicked at random objects in anger.

"We're back~"

Riga had a cherry-flavored lollipop in her mouth, clinging to Ryuuga's arm. The two girls glared at Riga in jealousy, as the ravenette forced Ryuuga to sit down and she sat on his lap.

"K-Kuso(Dammit)... Next dare! Ginga! Quickly so that I can end the show for today! Haunted house or grave yard?!"

"Eep! Eh well... Hm... Haunted house... Graveyard... Haunted... Grave..."

"Choose!"

"Ok, GRAVEYARD!"

Ryua looked at her notecard and then to Riga, who was smirking.

"AAAH! Quickly-! Kyouya, get us a Barney to whack you with-Is Barney that purple dino?!"

"Ah, no! Why would I-"

Magically, a huge purple dino was in Kyouya's hand, which, he was smacked with.

"Sorry... Not!"

Riga giggled and Benkei cried in sorrow as Kyouya's pine-colored hair started to drench in his own red blood. Riki bandaged his head and carried him to the emergency room in the studio with Benkei, and left Kyouya with the burly purple hair.

"Why are you torturing my friends?!"

"'Cause, Ryuuga-sama's my favorite and you people get in my way of love."

"Don't call me that name!"

Ryuuga had this traumatic experience with Douji, since he called Ryuuga with -sama at the end all the time.

"Ryuuga, I'll get you out of there! Tsubasa, take away Yuu's ice cream!"

"NOOOOOO! NOT MY POOR LITTLE KAITLYN!"

"Your poor little what?!"

Tsubasa sighed and walked up to whimpering Yuu, and after a short tug-of-war, the strawberry ice-cream named Kaitlyn, was taken away from the little blonde-orange haired boy.

"NOOOOOOOO! KAITLYN! YOU'RE SO MEAN TSUBASA!"

"Um, you know I'm giving it back to you, right?"

Yuu gasped and grabbed his strawberry delight, crying in joy.

"Oh Kaitlyn! I missed you!"

Riga rolled her eyes and the rest "Awwww"ed. Except for some bladers of course.

"Last dare! Yuu!"

"Yeah?"

"Go dance Gangnam Style in an old lady's house."

"Aww, what!"

"I'll buy you 10 ice creams."

"Deal."

Yuu finished his Kaitlyn and ran off, a cameraman following him with an iPod. When Yuu reached an old lady's house and rang the doorbell, he lied that her house was chosen for a Baskin Robin's commercial.

"Oh, delightful! Come in!"

"Yay!"

Then, Yuu ran to the living room and cued the cameraman to start playing the song. Familiar deep electronic sound blared and Psy's voice bursted out. The woman was very confused, since Yuu stood still for the highlight.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!"

"YEAH!"

Yuu then started to dance, his arm crossed out in front, and his feet moving in beat. The old lady realized that this was not a commercial and kicked both out after throwing barious make ups at them.

"You whipper snappers better learn! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Yuu giggled at the thought of 10 ice creams and ran back to the studio and the set.

"Did you guys see it?"

"Yeah! It was hilarious! Ok, for your 10 ice creams, ask Tsubasa or Yo-Yo. Or both."

"Both!"

"Why us?!"

"Because you two have a lot of money."

Ryua nodded for the curtains to close and Riki pushed Riga off.

"Itai(Oww)!"

"Yay! Well, see ya people later!"

The curtains closed completely, and on every single TV screen of viewers darkened, signaling that the show was over.

* * *

Getting to the dares now!

**FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT ACCEPT TRUTHS AND DARES ON REVIEWS. PM ONLY**.


	6. NOTICE

The set was empty, except for comfy chairs for the participants and newly inquired beanbag for the hostess. The cameras were all set, turned off but in place. Curtains weren't closed either, just swishing slightly due to air conditioning.

"Kukuku... It's empty huh?"

Somone sneaked into the set, quietly chuckling. The mysterious person sneaked up to the cameras and cackled evilly at them.

* * *

Morning came and so did evening, and all the participants, cameramen, make-up artists, and other staffs came to film the Truth Or Dare show. However, the people found that the cameras were all busted, the chairs were destroyed, the beanbags was ripped open, lights were blinking and the whole stage was a mess with white and green paints.

"NOOOO! What happened?!"

Li-Chan, the producer of the show and head of the RS Channel(Now Li Channel) ran into the set. She cried and wailed like a little kid, and panicked. Of course she could always send out notification, but Truth or Dare was the top show of her channel.

"I-NEED-TO-GET-THIS-BACK-ALTOGETHER!"

"Uhm..."

"Where are the participants?! I'll try to borrow the other sets!"

"Boss?"

"What?!"

"the participants ran away.."

"?! NOOOOOO! -&amp;/ - /&amp;/ / / "

"And... Your parents are taking care of this studio for a while..."

"What, why?!"

* * *

Her iPad and laptop were taken away, and her phone no longer had the Fanfiction app.

"MOM-!"

"You have a test coming up at the academy, study."

"But-"

"I'll give it to you after that."

"Fiiiine..."

Hey guys, Li-Chan here...

As you see my parents confiscated my chan- I mean my iPad and laptop. Well they will soon.

I can't finish the whole chapter of Truth or Dare, so I'm posting a notification. I am so sorry for people who were waiting for the new chapter T.T

I promise that I'll be back some time next week or next next week. I still have stuff to do after the stupid geometry test. Haaa... Geometry, I HATE YOU.

Anyways, this is good-bye for a week or two. Bye!


End file.
